my_creaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tess the Golden/Species List
OK, I've decided to make a full list of all my animals. I shall comb the depths of my Documents folder and my room, I shall search Wikipedia for scientific names, and I shall give you a full, complete and unabridged list of all my species! Vertebrates (Chordata) Birds (Aves) ''Caprimulgiformes'' *Frogmouths (Podargidae) **''Podargus'' ***Candlebird (P. candela) ****Greater candlebird (P. c. major) ****Lesser candlebird (P. c. minor) ****Advent candlebird (P. c. pulchra) Passerines (Passeriformes) *''Corvidae'' **''Garrulus'' ***Bandit (G. clepta) ****Red-winged bandit (G. c. rufus) ****Snake-tailed bandit (G. c. productus) *Tits (Paridae) **''Sittiparus'' ***Blue sewitt (S. nonlivens) Penguins (Sphenisciformes) *Penguins (Spheniscidae) **''Eudyptula'' ***Parrot penguin (E. psittacus) ''Piciformes'' *Toucans (Ramphastidae) **''Ramphastos'' ***Greatbeak (R. lingua) ''Phoenicopteriformes'' *Pheonicopterids (Phoenicopteridae) **Flamingos (Phoenicopterus) ***Plamingow (P. cornix) Storks (Ciconiiformes) *Storks (Ciconiidae) **''Ciconia'' ***Plumewing (C. penna) Falcons and caracaras (Falconiformes) *Falcons and caracaras (Falconidae) **Falcons (Falco) ***Wrenter (F. wrennum) ****Green-eyed wrenter (F. w. viridi) ****Speckled wrenter (F. w. punctatum) ****Ruddy wrenter (F. w. rufus) Mammals (Mammalia) Carnivorans (Carnivora) *Cats (Felidae) **Lynx (Lynx) ***Aktic (L. octo) *Bears (Ursidae) **Pandas (Ailuropoda) ***Alantical (A. cornua) ****Short-eared alantical (A. c. frigus) *Canids (Canidae) **''Canis'' ***Daagmot (C. bipes) ***Crested dowgano (C. crista) ***Leapdog (C. periculum) **True foxes (Vulpes) ***Fidawus (V. hyacintho) ***Peafox (V. pavo) Even-toed ungulates (Artiodactyla) *''Bovidae'' **Goats (Capra) ***Blugat (C. cymatilis) ***Dorbal (C. pecus) *''Giraffidae'' **Giraffes (Giraffa) ***Blacknose (G. equus) ****Indigo blacknose (G. e. indicum) ****Winged blacknose (G. e. alatum) *''Hippopotamidae'' **''Hippopotamus'' ***Hippopotagon (H. pinnae) *Oceanic dolphins (Delphinidae) **Bottlenose dolphins (Tursiops) ***Plafin (T. crista) **Killer whales (Orcinus) ***Trumpaphin (O. bucina) Odd-toed ungulates (Perissodactyla) *''Equidae'' **''Equus'' ***Balmine (E. fulgur) ***Horse (E. ferus) ****Blumento (E. f. noctemutatio) ***Duckris (E. anatis) ***Phoenisus (E. flammapenna) ''Diprotodontia'' *Macropods (Macropodidae) **Swamp wallabies (Wallabia) ***Chi-chi (W. minor) Reptiles (Reptilia) Crocodilians (Crocodylia) *Alligatorids (Alligatoridae) **Alligators (Alligator) ***Akropin (A. falcatae) ****White akropin (A. f. albus) Scaled reptiles (Squamata) *''Gekkonidae'' **''Gekko'' ***Blue hooktree (G. hamus) ***Sailing duuneb (G. volito) *Dragons (Hydrata) **Mystery class (Arcanidae) ***Mottled nightwind (A. noctis) ***Shadowbane (A. umbra) ***Sandfury (A. sabulo) ***Fireweb (A. aranea) ***Disastrous Dyebreath (A. pigmentum) **Stoker class (Ignisidae) ***Sunfury (I. sol) **Sharp class (Acutae) ***Quickslash (A. incido) ****Golden quickslash (A. i. aurum) ***Whitespeed (A. albus) **Tidal class (Fretae) ***Deepswirl (F. profundus) ***Seafury (F. oceanus) **Strike class (Incutidae) ***Poisonfury (I. virus) *''Colubridae'' **Kingsnakes (Lampropeltis) ***Hammerhead snake (L. magnus) *Vipers (Viperidae) **''Vipera'' ***Rope snake (V. funis) Lobe-finned fish (Sarcopterygii) ''Ceratodontiformes'' *''Ceratodontidae'' **''Neoceratodus'' ***Bananafish (N. ariera) Cartilaginous fishes (Chondrichthyes) Ground sharks (Carcharhiniformes) *Hammerhead sharks (Sphyrnidae) **''Eusphyra'' ***Batshark (E. vespertilio) Ray-finned fish (Actinopterygii) ''Cypriniformes'' *Cyprinids (Cyprinidae) **Typical carps (Cyprinus) ***Pixerfisz (C. luculentus) **''Carassius'' ***Snickerfish (C. rissum) ****Spectacled snickerfish (C. r. speculum) Arthropods (Arthropoda) Insects (Insecta) ''Hymenoptera'' *Ants (Formicidae) **''Lasius'' ***Ant-Lion (L. leo) Flies (Diptera) *Mosquitoes (Culicidae) **''Culex'' ***Butterbite (C. butyrum) ''Malacostraca'' Decapods (Decapoda) *''Ocypodidae'' **''Ocypode'' ***Highislow crab (O. lacte) Flatworms (Platyhelminthes) ''Turbellaria'' ''Polycladida'' *''Pseudocerotidae'' **''Pseudobiceros'' ***Flatheaded digger (P. terra) ****Greater flatheaded digger (P. t. major) List *Advent candlebird *Akropin *Aktic *Alantical *Ant-Lion *Balmine *Bananafish *Batshark *Blacknose *Blue hooktree *Blue sewitt *Blugat *Blumento *Butterbite *Candlebird *Chi-chi *Crested dowgano *Daagmot *Deepswirl *Dorbal *Duckris *Fidawus *Fireweb *Flatheaded digger *Flavoliumber *Golden quickslash *Greatbeak *Greater candlebird *Greater flatheaded digger *Green-eyed wrenter *Hammerhead snake *Highislow crab *Hippopotagon *Indigo blacknose *Leapdog *Lesser candlebird *Mottled nightwind *Parrot penguin *Peafox *Phoenisus *Pixerfisz *Plafin *Plamingow *Plumewing *Poisonfury *Quickslash *Red-winged bandit *Rope snake *Ruddy wrenter *Sailing duuneb *Sandfury *Seafury *Shadowbane *Short-eared alantical *Snake-tailed bandit *Snickerfish *Speckled wrenter *Spectacled snickerfish *Sunfury *Trumpaphin *Whitespeed *Winged blacknose *Wrenter Category:Blog posts